


keeping you

by niamsmuffin



Series: loving him is blue [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which liam is a world famous popstar and niall is a normal uni student</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping you

niall eventually found his way back home. he had ten missed skype calls from liam. all he did was sigh. so liam did want to talk to him?

it took all of his might not to call back.

(he fell asleep in liam's sweater that night.)

-

liam fell asleep with his head on a sweater of niall's that night. he couldn't wear it because it was much too small, so liam often slept with niall's sweaters. only one of them still smelled like niall.

"sir." liam was shaken awake. "sir, it's time to wake. we'll be landing soon." liam nodded sleepily. he turned to shake zayn awake.

"zayn, we're landing soon. wake up!" liam shoved him so hard, zayn nearly fell out of the seat. he opened his eyes groggily. liam worked to sit up his seat and hesitantly shove niall's sweater back into his bag.

it was only fifteen minutes later the plane landed. it was a half hour later that liam was standing in front of his and niall's flat, fumbling for the key. zayn could tell that his hands were shaking.

"mate," zayn said quietly. "calm down. everything will be fine."

"what if he doesn't take me back, zayn?" liam whispered. his voice cracked. "what if he doesn't believe me? i don't think i'll be able to take it. i need him, zayn."

"he'll take you back, mate. you didn't properly break it off in the first place. just explain. i'll bet he needs you too."

shaking, liam unlocked the door.

-

niall woke to voices. he panicked. how did someone get into his flat? he couldn't have forgotten to lock the door, had he?

he listened carefully. "you'll be fine, liam," a soothing voice said. liam was here? oh no.

niall's feet moved without his conscent. niall was moving across the bedroom, throwing open the door and walking out of it without a single thought. all he needed was liam. 

"liam?" niall whispered. he couldn't believe his eyes. was he dreaming? was liam really here? 

"niall?" a voice whispered back. niall peaked around the corner into the sitting room. liam sat with his head in his hands on the couch. another man sat beside him. was that zayn?

"are you really here?" niall whispered again. he couldn't bring himself to speak any louder. he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment.

"i'm here, love," liam whispered back.

niall forgot all his previous anger at the man and sprinted toward him, jumping into liam's lap. "you're here," niall cried. tears leaked from his eyes. "oh god, you're here."

"i'm here, babe. i'm here," liam murmured. he wrapped his arms around niall and held him tightly.

"please don't leave me," niall whimpered. he looked up at liam with a tear streaked face.

"i won't," liam promised. he wiped the tears from niall's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> the end!


End file.
